disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa
A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa is an NBC television special, produced by The Muppets Studio starring The Muppets. It was shot in Brooklyn and Midtown Manhattan. It was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on DVD in 2008. Plot On Christmas Eve, the Muppets go to the post office in New York City to deliver each of their letters to Santa Claus (Richard Griffiths). When they head back to their apartment, after their unsuccessful business at the post office, Gonzo discovers that three letters wound up in his coat from a mishap there. One of those letters he recognizes as being written by his friend, a neighbor girl named Claire (Madison Pettis). On Gonzo's insistence, the principal Muppets decide to go to the North Pole and deliver them personally. The Muppets end up getting tickets from a cheerful North Pole Airlines clerk named Joy (Uma Thurman) and getting caught by Officer Frank Meany (Nathan Lane) who, for being a bully, perpetually ended up on Santa's naughty list. They eventually reach the North Pole to find that Santa has already left to deliver the presents. Santa overhears their grieving and doubles back, where they hand him Claire's letter and the other two which are revealed to have come from Frank Meany (who wants to be taken off the naughty list) and Pepe the King Prawn (who made out he didn't believe in Santa at first, but revealed he wanted to be an opera singer). Santa brings them home to New York in time to spend the rest of the holiday with Claire and her mom, which was all Claire wanted in the first place. Cast * Madison Pettis - Claire * Richard Griffiths - Santa Claus * Jane Krakowski - Claire's Mom * Nathan Lane - Officer Frank Meany * Petra Nemcova - Beaker's girlfriend * Steve Schirripa - Mafia Guy * Tony Sirico - Mafia Guy * Uma Thurman - Joy * Michael Bloomberg - Himself * Whoopi Goldberg - Cab Driver * Jesse L. Martin - Postal Worker * Paul Williams - Chief Elf Muppet Performers * Bill Barretta - Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Pigeon Dad * Tyler Bunch - Pigeon Mom * Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf * Eric Jacobson - Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam the Eagle * Noel MacNeal - Sweetums * David Rudman - Scooter, Janice * Matt Vogel - Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand, Pigeon Son * Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Statler Additional Muppets performed by Pam Arciero, Heather Asch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, James Godwin, Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Jim Martin, Paul McGinnis, and Martin P. Robinson Background Muppets (non-speaking) Beauregard, Big Mean Carl, Bubba, Chickens, Frackles, Flower-Eating Monster, Inkspots, Large Marvin Fraggle, Murray the Minstrel, Pops, Pokey, Rabbits, Quongo, Snails, Rats, Turkey Gallery Misspiggy-lts.jpg Ltsuma.jpg Lts04.jpg Lts03.jpg Lts-party.jpg Lts-frogpig.jpg LTS-Chicken-USPS-Worker.jpg Lts-bloomberg.jpg Letterstosanta-bts4.jpg Letterstosanta-bts3.jpg Letterstosanta-bts2.jpg Letterstosanta-bts1.jpg Letters to Santa (14).jpg Letters to Santa (4).jpg Lets21.jpg Lets18.jpg Lets15.jpg Lets04.jpg German-DVD-Die-Muppets-Briefe-an-den-Weihnachtsmann-2009.jpg Muppetschristmas letterstosanta9.jpg Muppetschristmas letterstosanta3.jpg Muppetschristmas letterstosanta1.jpg AMuppets Christmas-LettersToSanta-DooredKermit.png AMuppetChristmas-LettersToSanta-UnusualPlaneRide.png Amc lts bunraku.jpg External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1292569/ A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v477648 A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa] at AllRovi * Muppet Wiki: A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Christmas Specials Wiki: A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Category:Television specials Category:2008 films Category:Muppet television specials Category:Christmas productions